Sonic Collection 1998 - 2007
''Sonic Collection 1998 - 2007 ''would be a collection of almost every Sonic game between 1998 and 2007 for Xbox One and PS4. Games Main *Sonic Adventure (DX) *Sonic Adventure 2 (Battle) *Sonic Heroes *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic '06 Unlockable *Sonic Pocket Adventure (Beat Sonic's story in Sonic Adventure) *Sonic Advance (Beat Sonic Adventure) *Sonic Advance 2 (Beat Sonic Adventure 2) *Sonic Advance 3 (Beat Sonic Heroes) *Sonic Battle (Beat Sonic Advance 3) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Retro Engine) (Beat Hero Story in Sonic Adventure 2) *Sonic Rush (Beat Sonic '06) *Sonic Riders (Beat Shadow the Hedgehog) *Sonic Rush Adventure (Beat Sonic Advance 2) *Sonic and the Secret Rings (Beat Big's story in Sonic Adventure) *Sonic Rivals (Beat Silver's story in Sonic '06) *Sonic Rivals 2 (Beat Team Dark in Sonic Heroes) *Super Monkey Ball Deluxe (Beat Sonic Heroes) *NiGHTS Into Dreams (Beat Sonic Adventure) Changes Sonic Adventure *Textures and models are now new, HD versions (You can switch between HD, DX, and DC in options) *Big's story completion is no longer neccesary for Super Sonic. *New camera modes have been added. *In Lost World, the wooden snake bug has been fixed. *You can transform into Super Sonic in any level after beating Perfect Chaos. *Chao Garden is DX version. Sonic Adventure 2 *Textures and models are now new, HD versions (You can switch between HD, Battle, and DC in options) *The radar in the Emerald Hunting stages has been replaced with the one from Sonic Adventure 1. *New camera modes have been added. *Chao Garden is Battle version. Sonic Heroes *Textures and models are now new, HD versions (You can switch between HD and Classic in options) Shadow the Hedgehog *Textures and models are now new, HD versions (You can switch between HD and Classic in options) *Physics have been revised *The final ending has been revised to answer more questions. Sonic '06 *Everyone has gotten a speed increase *Elise and her father have been retooled into Hedgehogs *Bugs have been fixed *Physics have been revised *Amy gameplay has been revised to be more like Sonic Adventure *Stage designs have been changed to accomodate this Sonic Pocket Adventure *Graphics now use 32-bit shading (You can switch between 8-bit and 32-bit) *Soundtrack now uses the original Genesis/Saturn songs (You can switch between NGPC and Originals) *Tails is playable Sonic Advance *Camera has been zoomed out to accomodate consoles (Optional) Sonic Advance 2 *Camera has been zoomed out to accomodate consoles (Optional) Sonic Advance 3 *Camera has been zoomed out to accomodate consoles (Optional) *Co-op mode has been added Sonic Battle *Improved textures Sonic the Hedgehog (Retro Engine) *No changes made Sonic Rush *Special Stage controls changed to accomodate lack of touch screen Sonic Riders *Textures and models are now new, HD versions (You can switch between HD and Classic in options) Sonic Rush Adventure *Ship controls changed to accomodate lack of touch screen Sonic and the Secret Rings *Game controls changed to accomodate lack of motion control (Controls similar to the Black Knight) Sonic Rivals *Textures and models are now new, HD versions (You can switch between HD and Classic in options) Sonic Rivals 2 *Textures and models are now new, HD versions (You can switch between HD and Classic in options) Super Monkey Ball Deluxe *No Changes Made NiGHTS Into Dreams *Textures and models are now new, HD versions (You can switch between HD and Classic in options) Note *The Retro Engine version of Sonic 1 was added to acknowledge the GBA port of Sonic 1, but due to the poor playability, it was replaced with the Retro Engine version just to reference Sonic 1 GBA. Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Sonic Category:Compilation games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog